fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
George (Tale of the Titan)
George (Tale of the Titan) is a character created by Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan. Backstory George is the long-lost son of Kronos. Unlike his brothers and sisters, he was a true Titan instead of a God. His mother abandoned him, and he was saved by Atlas, who recruited him into the Titan's army. The Titans were defeated by the Olympian Gods finally, and Atlas sent George to the Earth's Titan's School for protection from the Gods. After thousands of years however, the Gods have finally managed to breach the school's protections, and George fought hard against the likes of Zeus and Poseidon. After Kronos being disintegrated once more, he was once saved by Atlas by blasting him into the Underworld. After meeting his father in Tartarus, George returns to Earth, and spent his whole life helping other Titans being targeted by Gods. He soon created Camp Titan to replace the destroyed school, and occasionally went on missions like stealing the Golden Fleece or fighting Gods. Appearance Like his brothers, George is handsome and warlike. However, as a Titan, he inherited most traits from his father, Kronos. He has golden eyes, but less brutal. He is around 15 feet tall, and weighs a bit less than a tonne. Personality Titans were believed evil in Greek mythology. However, George is not totally evil. He possesses a sense of humanity and morality, even saving Poseidon in a battle. He hates Olympian Gods, probably because how he was educated. He also inherited his father's unpredictable sense of humour. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Name: Georgios (Greek of George) Origin: Tale of the Titan Gender: Male Classification: Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Intangibility, Healing, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Curse Manipulation, Regeneration, Power Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Expert Leader, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Tactician, Willpower and Time Manipulation (not shown to be used in combat) Attack Potency: At least Moon Level (Fought Poseidon and Zeus one-on-one) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged several lighting bolts from Zeus. Comparable to Hermes Lifting Strength: At least Class E Striking Strength: At least Moon Class Durability: At least Moon Level Stamina: Godly (As a Titan, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Planetary (Comparable to Olympian Gods) Standard Equipment: Tearair, a sword able to tear through anything, including air, scythe Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Limited Titan abilities (As a Younger Titan, George's powers are limited) Feats: Fought Olympian Gods without dying, which is impressive for a Younger Titan Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Unknown '''Note: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Agent (Operation Endgame) Agent's profile (It was unknown if George's power nullification can bypass Agent's regeneration) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5